Gyshuun Em
Summary A scientifically spawned anomaly of existence that lusts the destruction of all living, Em is an eldritch terror who attacked both Hoinos and those of the Champtec Empire. He was created in Sector D4's laboratories as their first successful conceptual or “memetic” entity. A hillariously vastly massive achievement for such a low scale civilization such as the Champtec Empire. As soon as he spawned, he rapidly evolved into something the Champtec military's full force literally could not touch. He was a being of abstract terror, instilling absolute fear and dillusion to those who survive to see his wrath, all that he touches droops and slops apart and fails to be what it should be. He is an unstoppable screaming abomination whose goal was to instill pure chaos into all that be. Appearance and Personality Gyshuun Em is absolutely hideous to look at, his face is a mere optical illusion from pareidolia, but this illusion has deep black teardrop eyes and is very blurry. It looks as though from crackling energy as though he has spiked hair. His body is a mess of black wispy energy and sparks, blended and mixed around in a color scheme that looks like organs and internal body matter meshed around into a mess, but is colored a ghastly black and grey. However such appeared and guise is a mere illusion in its entirety, spawned from the mass entropy being amplified and the vectors and space-time going inert or being over exasperated to the point where it creates his seen form. His true physical form behind his aura is just black existence, distortions on quantum-foam making a black entity. His true existence is a mere concept, for he is just a conceptual or “memetic” being. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil, later Neutral Evil Name: Gyshuun Em, Sector D4 Experiment 00632, called “Em”, Satan Gender: His avatars are usually Male, but he is genderless Age: 6 months old | 3 years old | ~1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Stated to have existed mere hundreds of years before all protonic matter was to finally decay to nothingness) Classification: Experimental conceptual or “memetic” entity, lord and master of The Scar Date of Birth: 2997 CE Birthplace: The Conceptual Laboratory of Sector D4, Triangulum Galaxy Weight: N/A (Has no mass) Height: 200 centimeters Eye Color: His ‘eyes’ are black Hair Color: His ‘hair’ is a translucent glowing gray Values: He sees it as his duty to reach his truest state, and have complete control over his conceptual existence. He does this by ordering his great empire of The Scar to aid him a technological revolution that would let him gain the machinery needed to reach such a state. Status: Presumed dead (Was crushed into a black hole singularity) | Alive (Was cast off into another Hilbert Space) | Killed (His main avatar was destroyed and erased from existence) | Destroyed as a concept Affiliation: The Scar Themes: Sad Satan Menu Music Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C | Low 4-C | At Least 4-A | 2-A | 2-B | High 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reactive Evolution (Can evolve past forms and specific variations of space-time and quantum warping), Intangibility (His physical body and form is a mere illusion, as it really is a distortion of space-time and quantum foam and cannot be directly interacted with), Incorporeal (His real form is just a concept, a perpetual name), Abstract Existence (He really is the abstract concept of a demonic force called Gyshuun Em, existing perpetually), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 and 9), Chaos Manipulation (His aura amplifies entropy to a maximum and can cause pure chaos and space and energy to droop and fall apart), Fear Manipulation (His entropy-amplifying aura leads to mass hallucinations and terror to the brain which rapidly rots and deteriorates), Time Manipulation (His aura can violently stretch and dilate time rapidly), Vector Manipulation (His aura rapidly warps and distorts several vector values, reducing concepts such as kinetic energy and velocity inert and too variable. He also can negate or amplify vectors to destroy or render objects inert), Quantum Manipulation (Can warp and distort quantum foam and strings), Reality Warping (Via warping quantum foam and strings, he can completely warp one’s perception of reality and quantically create things that cannot exist normally and wrap space-time around to furthermore blur the perception of reality), Matter Manipulation (Via manipulating quantum strings, Em can create or transmute objects or forms of matter into something absolutely different), limited Tensor Manipulation (Can manipulate tensors on a “small scale” letting him be able to destroy and warp virtually anything at instant speeds across several light years), Resistance to space-time manipulation of any form (Instantly becomes immune to a particular method if inflicted on him), Existence Erasure with Dark Pendulum (Can cause a person's entire material existence stemming from the big bang never be and erase them from time and space) | Time Manipulation (His aura creates a temporal singularity which rapidly shreds and dilates and stretches time simultaneously. He himself can stretch, dilate, and loop pockets of time or wrap it around to create causal and temporal paradoxes), Time Stop, Quantum Manipulation (Can warp and distort quantum foam and strings on a massive scale, being able to rewrite what space even looks or composes of), Reality Warping (Via warping quantum foam and strings, he can completely warp one’s perception of reality and quantically create things that cannot exist normally and wrap space-time around to furthermore blur the perception of reality), Advanced Tensor Manipulation (With Tensors, Gyshuun Em can completely rewrite the movements of absolutely all around him via tensors, rewriting space-time, all movement and reactions, and all gravity and forces), Acausality (He exists beyond all quantum states which would show what could happen due to an event. He also exists beyond cause and effect and encompasses everything in time at once), Causality Manipulation (Has the basic ability to manipulate cause and effect into his favor), Probability Manipulation (Able to manipulate by negating quantum states of universes his probability of an event happening), Fate Manipulation (Able to determine what set of quantum states will occur for a being and what will happen to their existence), Existence Erasure with Dark Pendulum (When he was his higher revelation, he could cause one to be sent to the void of Existence unvenerated and cause them to be instantly erased from existence and their concept suppressed. However, when weakened, he merely negates all the quantum states one has ever had for himself and simply cease to be) | Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Can manipulate as a conceptual being basic concepts and warp them across existence), Fate Manipulation (Can manipulate the fate of concepts and how they work and the fate), Attack Potency: Sub-Human level as a concept (His conceptual form is unvenerated and initially exists on a quantum scale, having absolutely no power or form of attack) | Small Star level in his larval stage (Can manipulate vectors to destroy large planets and dwarf stars) | At least Multi-Solar System level in his 2nd stage, likely much higher (Can erase light years worth of space-time with tensor manipulation, his outburst of energy had a luminosity billions of times beyond the luminosity of the Milky Way. Completely shattered and dwarfed Hoinos’s abilities, mocking them and saying the difference between him and Hoinos is the difference between Hoinos and an amoeba) | Multiverse level+ (Has complete control over his Hilbert Space) | Multiverse level (Heavily weakened and now exists as a falser form only in control of a single Cosmic Bubble, and is only able to manipulate on such a level) | High Multiverse level when in control of his conceptual existence (Completely beyond all Hilbert Space and fights on a scale beyond the infinite multiverses) Speed: Sub-Human as a concept (As an unvenerated quantic concept, he cannot move) | Relativistic+, MFTL+ with Newtonian Speed (Can move across galaxies in minutes, operates in attoseconds) | Immeasurable (Encompasses all of Hilbert Space) | Relativistic+, MFTL+ with Newtonian (Can move across all of his Cosmic Bubble at swift speeds, he operates at planck seconds) | Immeasurable (Exists as a concept across all of Existence that can fight all across its infinite domain) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Class Y | Multi-Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Dwarf Star Class | Multi-Solar System class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal | High Multiversal Durability: High Multiverse level as a concept (As a concept, it would take the destruction of all of reality or the kamikazee of a Level 4 Multiversal being to be truly erased) | Universe level for his physical “body” (Can survive being crushed into an infinite singularity and having his local space-time shredded and crushed into a pure void) | Multiverse level+ (Has complete control over his Hilbert Space) | Multiverse level | High Multiverse level when in control of his conceptual existence Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal (Exists as a concept which can permeate beyond all hilbert space) | Interplanetary for his larval stage | Interstellar for his 2nd stage | High Hyperversal+ | Multiversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Vastly intelligent and knowledgeable of branches of science and how existence works, later bears an incomparable amount of wisdom from living for ~1e33 years Weaknesses: Can still be affected by a different form of space-time manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Pendulum:' Gyshuun extends his right arm and and hangs his hand down, as string of energy materializes that forms a pendulum. Once it goes through one movement the target is erased from existence in some form, depending on his incarnation **Falsest and Universal Revelation: **Cosmic Bubble Revelation: Negates all possible quantum states for a character and then seimotaneously erases all current and former quantum states of a character across the infinite dimensional axes of The Hilbert Space **Hilbert Space Revelation: Subverts the very concept of a being and sends every false form of them out into the void to be instantly and infinitely be erased and shredded apart by the light of higher existence. Due to the concept being subverted and suppressed, one cannot form falser incarnations of themselves and the concept is rendered technically dead. Key: Unvenerated Concept | Larval Stage | 2nd Stage | Lord of The Scar | Guest to the Causal Beings | God of the Scar | Venerated Concept Note: In the story, dimensions work as a means of axes, and no dimension is necessarily greater, with time being a seperate type of dimension (Temporal Dimension) that is not the "4th Dimension." Furthermore, at many times in the story the dimensional level of a character or object only proves to make it harder to kill and more able to attack from different directions inconceivable to the lower dimensional being, however it is not necessarily "stronger." Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Emperors Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Vector Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Concept Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Fate Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons